


Sunny Bahamas

by BakaDoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Honeymoon, Honeymoon gone wrong, M/M, Married hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Harry and Eggsy try to enjoy their honeymoon, but they're having a hard time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for anonymous on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Hartwin + "If we die, I'm going to kill you"

It was a warm and sunny day on the Bahamas. People were enjoying their holidays on the beach, children were playing and swimming in the ocean and couples and friends sat at the bars, drinking cocktails.

Eggsy wished he had a cocktail too.

While others enjoyed the heat he cursed it, and wished it was at least 15 degrees cooler; it would definitely help to make his situation at least a bit better.

This was supposed to be a nice and relaxing holiday, where him and Harry could lie on the beach, or stay in their hotel room and fuck all day.  It was their bloody honeymoon after all, for crying out loud!

But _of course_ some dickhead wannabe villain had to choose these two weeks _and_ the Bahamas to fuck everything up with his evil scheme or what ever. Fuck that guy.

“Darling, you're standing on my toes,” Harry whispered. Well, excuse you, where the fuck was Eggsy supposed to put his feet then? In the fucking air?

“‘Arry, we're stuck in a tiny broom closet, there ain't no way fo’ me ta put me feet anywhere else!” Eggsy said, maybe a bit too sharply, because he immediately felt bad when he could feel Harry flinch at his voice. The situation they were in wasn't his fault either after all.

“Sorry”, he said after sighing deeply. Eggsy shuffled on his feet a bit and tried to get them off of Harry’s, but that was a not so easy task in a room that small. “Better?” He asked after a few attempts.

“Better,” Harry agreed. Before either of them could say anything else a small crack in their ears announced Merlin's voice coming back to life through their glasses’ comms.

“Gentlemen,” Eggsy wanted to shove one of the brooms poking in his back down Merlin’s throat when he heard how calm he sounded, as if this whole thing wasn't ruining their honeymoon. “Any new information about the current situation, Merlin?” Harry asked.

“Indeed. The terrorist is still in the building, but one floor above you. Bors and Gawain are on their way to handle the situation, but until they arrive you will have to deal with it. Your highest priority is to get every civilian out of the hotel and to a save location. I marked possible locations on a map I will send to your glasses now.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry didn't sound happy either, but he seemed to accept his fate.

“Hey Merlin?” Eggsy said before their handler could cut the communication again.

“Yes, Galahad?”

“If we die, I'm gonna kill ya.”

There was a quiet snort on the other end of the line before Merlin answered: “Alright. Good luck, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
